115304-i-declare-this-game-as-fun
Content ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3EzRAgjo_s | |} ---- Senatus Populusque Romanus. I wonder what the Nexus equivalent would be... | |} ---- Chua quote: "Oh yeah, sure, Chua could explain system to you, but much easier to kill you and forget you ask question..." So I'm pretty sure the Dominion SPQR is BOOM | |} ---- ---- THIS *cupcake*ING THING! | |} ---- Lol I wish the dominion wasn't such a bunch of d-bags so I could play a chua without feeling bad about myself. | |} ---- They aren't. Like the Exiles; you have some bad eggs tossed in; but by and large the Dom is just Lawful good, with the Exiles being chaotic good. With obvious exceptions in both factions (*cough* chua and Mordesh *cough* ICI and Black Hoods *cough*) :3 | |} ---- There is nothing lawful good about conquering planets and forcing people off their homeworld. | |} ---- You mean seizing the land and resources of a group that aids and abets terrorists? Or do you mean destroying all life on a planet with an apocalyptic contagion? For every bad thing the Dominion has done (and it has) there is an equally bad thing the Exiles have done. The writers did a great job of giving us two factions that at face value with no actual knowledge of them seem to fit simple stereotypes if you give in to the 'starwars' effect; but upon actual exploration and engagement with the narrative are two fundamentally decent groups with bad elements and differing views of policy. | |} ---- It's the nature of the beast. What is good? Is good actually making people better off? The Dominion appear to have done that. Is it dedicating and sacrificing yourself for the betterment of others? The Dominion does that as well. Is it to kill anyone or harm anyone? The Dominion's done that, but so does everyone else. The people at the top may not be the best people on the planet, but that's also true for the exiles. I thought Carbine did a pretty good job writing "good guys and bad guys", then making sure we see the facets thereof that challenge our perception. It's better than the usual sci-fi schtick where we're presented with a mix of beiges to form this slop of moral ambiguity. | |} ---- There is a phrase: it makes no sense to say that a man that pushes a woman into the path of a bus and a man that pushes a woman out of the path of a bus are both men that push women. The simple fact is that the Dominion are SpaceNazis. And like the actual Nazis, they had some good points and good people: that's not a joke, there is nothing inherently evil about the Volkswagen Beetle (or, as it was known then, the KDF Wagen) or the autobahn. Nor can we ignore the virtues of men like Rommel, Heisenberg, Von Braun and John Rabe. To use a more contemporary example, to say that "everyone does bad things" is a bit like saying that the Islamic Republic of Iran, which funds Hezbollah and terrorism all over the world and has repeatedly stated its goal of destroying both the Jewish state of Israel and the West in general is the moral equivalent of Israel and the US. After all, Israel may not fund terrorism, but it does have a very efficient assassination program, and of course the American Drone assassination program has left more then a few widows and orphans. None of this is to say that one can't legitimately believe there is no moral difference between the US and Iran or Israel and China, Russia and Ukraine, so on and so forth, plenty of people think exactly that! But, as those people understand, one can't be too surprised that other people find their moral reasoning... lacking. | |} ---- Haha awesome! That's why Chua is master race. | |} ---- ---- There are millions of people, no longer with us, who REALLY don't think there was a difference between the US and any of the countries you mentioned, and they had a very good reason to think we were coming to dominate them with our culture and religion. Our country has done a lot of good things. Also a lot of horrible things. Sometimes, we have good reasons, sometimes we don't. Mostly, though, it was done by a lot of people with the best of intentions. The Dominion strikes me as more rightist and fascist, obviously (they replaced what's been referred to as a Republic, after all). However, plenty of nominally good people had caste systems, which seems to be the crime of the Dominion. Really, having played through both stories to 50 on each faction, I can say unreservedly that neither is any better or worse than the other. The Dominion are bad guys in only the best of ways, the Exiles are good guys in most of the worst ways, and betwixt they meet without shoving you through a lot of morally ambiguous mud. Ironically, I think their entire shtick revolves around a Western trope, otherwise the Exiles would be the bad guys. Imagine what the game would look like if our culture didn't tend to lionize disaffected antihero rebels fighting on just scraps against large cultural hegemonies. If all our movies were like our stories from a few hundred years ago and all our heroes were kings or noble knights willing to sacrifice themselves in the pursuit of glory against chaos and treachery, the Exiles would probably be the bad guys giving excuses to make them look rational. ... Though it doesn't help that the Dominion, outside the Cassians, is made up of walking demons, killer robots, and psychotic hamster people. It does make them a lot more awesome, though. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ----